


5 Times Mary Crawford Kisses an Aviatrix [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2017 [5]
Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:Five times Mary Crawford kisses a female aviator in England's draconic Aerial Corps. Sort of a companion piece to 'A Monstrous Regiment' but should make sense on its own without it.





	5 Times Mary Crawford Kisses an Aviatrix [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Mary Crawford Kisses an Aviatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379401) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 



**Title:** [5 Times Mary Crawford Kisses an Aviatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379401)  
**Author:** [AMarguerite](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Fandom:** Works of Jane Austen, Temeraire  
**Pairing/Characters:** Mary Crawford, many awesome ladies  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:21:51  
**Summary:** 5 times Mary Crawford kisses an aviatrix.  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bJane%20Austen%5d%205%20Times%20Mary%20Crawford%20Kisses%20an%20Aviatrix%20-%20AMargurite,%20lattice-frames.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0039.zip) compiled by bessyboo  
  
Streaming:


End file.
